User talk:Aleal
Chuckles Hi! Would you happen to know if Chuckles the Clown was named after that famous Mary Tyler Moore episode? That's the first thing I thought of, and it would be cool if they did it on purpose! -- Ken (talk) 04:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Ken! Plausible but I don't know anything definite. They'll probably mention it in the audio commentary if that's the case, but it could have been meant just to contrast his name with his dour, bitter facial expressions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story 3 Press Kit Can you please provide a link to where you found or saw the Toy Story 3 Press Kit that has the "correct" voice actors list? Mike Bastoli of The Pixar Blog called James Anthony Cotton and he said he was doing Chuckles' voice. I will admit, though, that when I saw Toy Story 3 at the college cliffhanger screening, it sounded a bit like Bud Luckey. And the Peas' actors? I'll buy that - I haven't seen any other voice actor claims for them. Just please show me a link to this press kit you speak of, and possibly cite that in relevant articles. Dogman15 05:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I sent a copy to Jeff (DVCnut). It's all correct (as you can see below, I've sent him other presskits). I can't link since it's downloadable from Disney's presskit site (http://www.wdsfilmpr.com/) and only accessible to registered members of the media (I qualify due to my work with Voicechasers, book credits like The Animated Movie Guide where I wrote 50 entries including some for Pixar films like Finding Nemo and The Incredibles, etc.) I'm also an admin at Muppet Wiki along with this Wiki's actual founder, Scott Hanson. I haven't been active here lately, but check the contributors history, you'll see I'm trustworthy and predeated you. :) If you want me to cut and paste it at you, I can do so, but Jeff knows I'm reliable and like I said, he already has a copy (or will once he opens his e-mail) to comb from. The blog is interesting, though. It's generally reliable and cites an interview, so that suggests Cotton was indeed cast but it didn't work out and he was replaced with Bud Luckey (the presskit is the final version, as of June 02, 2010, while the blog entry is from February 2009. Disney marks dates on all of them, since on occasion final film credits *can* change, but not for something like the voice cast). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you copy and paste this for us to see? I don't doubt you on any of it, but I would love to see this. I also think I know who Frog is based on one of the Toy Story 3 Novelizations, but it involves a major spoiler, and he doesn't fit in any of the groups. Thanks in advance- Reaper052 :::Sure! I have a lot on my plate this weekend, but I'll do it when I have a chance. The full thing will take some work to format and link, but here's a cut and paste of the first page (i.e. the main title, director, producer, main voice cast through the story department, if anybody wants to get started with that. Just a quick and sloppy paste for now (probably easier to read in editing, I don't have time to asterisk right now)-- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) WALT DISNEY PICTURES Presents A PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Film TOY STORY 3 Directed by . LEE UNKRICH Produced by. DARLA K. ANDERSON Executive Producer . JOHN LASSETER Associate Producer. NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE Story by . JOHN LASSETER ANDREW STANTON and LEE UNKRICH Screenplay by. MICHAEL ARNDT Music Composed and Conducted by. . . . . . . . . . . RANDY NEWMAN Story Supervisor. JASON KATZ Film Editor. KEN SCHRETZMANN Production Designer. BOB PAULEY Supervising Technical Director. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .GUIDO QUARONI Production Manager. MICHAEL WARCH Supervising Animators. BOBBY PODESTA MICHAEL VENTURINI Directors of Photography— Camera . JEREMY LASKY Lighting. KIM WHITE Character Supervisors. SANJAY BAKSHI BRIAN GREEN Sets Supervisor. DAVID EISENMANN Simulation & Effects Supervisor. MICHAEL FONG Global Tech Supervisor. WILLIAM REEVES Art Direction. DAISUKE “DICE” TSUTSUMI Character Art Direction. DANIEL ARRIAGA Sets Art Direction. ROBERT KONDO Shading Art Direction. BELINDA VAN VALKENBURG Sound Designer. TOM MYERS Executive Music Producer. CHRIS MONTAN Music Supervisor. TOM MACDOUGALL Post Production Supervisor. PAUL CICHOCKI Production Finance Leads. BEATRICE DE LUCA MARC S. GREENBERG Casting by. KEVIN REHER, C.S.A. NATALIE LYON, C.S.A. CAST Woody . TOM HANKS Buzz Lightyear. TIM ALLEN Jessie. JOAN CUSACK Lotso. NED BEATTY Mr. Potato Head . DON RICKLES Ken. MICHAEL KEATON Rex. WALLACE SHAWN Hamm. JOHN RATZENBERGER Mrs. Potato Head. ESTELLE HARRIS Andy. JOHN MORRIS Barbie. JODI BENSON Bonnie. . EMILY HAHN Andy’s Mom. LAURIE METCALF Slinky Dog. BLAKE CLARK Chatter Telephone. TEDDY NEWTON Chuckles. BUD LUCKEY Molly. BEATRICE MILLER Spanish Buzz. JAVIER FERNÁNDEZ-PEÑA Mr. Pricklepants. TIMOTHY DALTON Bonnie’s Mom. LORI ALAN Young Andy . CHARLIE BRIGHT Trixie. KRISTEN SCHAAL Buttercup. JEFF GARLIN Dolly . BONNIE HUNT Twitch. JOHN CYGAN Aliens . JEFF PIDGEON Stretch . WHOOPI GOLDBERG Chunk. JACK ANGEL Sarge. R. LEE ERMEY Sparks. JAN RABSON Bookworm. RICHARD KIND Sid . ERIK VON DETTEN Peas-in-a-Pod. CHARLIE BRIGHT AMBER KRONER BRIANNA MAIWAND Frog. JACK WILLIS story Story Manager. RACHEL RAFFAEL-GATES Story Artists ERIK BENSON KEN BRUCE BUD LUCKEY MATTHEW LUHN ADRIAN MOLINA JEFF PIDGEON JAMES REINHART ROBERTSON CHRISTIAN ROMAN JOHN SANFORD DAN SCANLON Additional Story . MARK ANDREWS JUSTIN WRIGHT Digital Boarding & Effects . DOUGLASS CARNEY Additional Digital Boarding & Effects . ANDREW JIMENEZ Additional Screenplay Material. LEE UNKRICH Additional Dialogue . DAVID REYNOLDS Script Supervisors. COURTNEY BERGIN SUSAN E. LEVIN Story Production Coordinator. LUCY LALIBERTE Story Production Assistant . GENA SMITH More credits Hi Andrew, you mentioned you have the full credits for Cars and Ratatouille. Could you post those, or email them to me? If I get some spare time I'd like to start working on those. Thanks. — Jeff (talk) 04:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) credits sandbox Oops, I think I might have undone your most recent edit. Sorry about that. I'm working with an external program to automate some fo the process of converting all the text. —Scott (talk) 03:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Eh, that's okay, it was mostly adding commas and subheadings (I think retaining the subdivisions used on-screen is better than IMDb's arbitrary or random way of grouping people and departments). I can stick them in later. Also, would the credits section be a good place to discuss closing sequence footage etc., or would that go in trivia? Not that I want to be like the nuts on Muppet Wiki who obsess with Sesame Street openings, corporate sponsor credits, alterations to sketch title card pigmentation, etc., but apart from Toy Story, they all either feature bonus footage or a specially designed closing title sequence, and without being excessive, that might be worth a sentence or two somewhere (or a screengrab as an example). -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::That's a good question, I hadn't thought of that. In the case of A Bug's Life, there are two sets of them. One as used in the theatrical release (which remained intact for home video), and another set of them just for the home video. My feelings about it right at this moment would be to include them in the article about the movie. —Scott (talk) 03:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe make a distinction, then, between those that used outtakes or some other form of extra footage which basically runs on the side or in seperate windows (Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Cars) and those where the credits is a sequence of its own, characters or designs intended to collide with, adorn, and otherwise interact with or help add color to the credit names, in the mode of older movies like The Pink Panther franchise (Finding Nemo, Incredibles, Ratatouille)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I definitely think the closing credits should get some attention on the article page, with a screenshot (or two). They're always memorable, and part of the fun of being a Pixar fan. -- Danny (talk) 13:59, 2 November 2007 (UTC) George Lucas? Hey, now that you're back, can you take a look at Talk:George Lucas? I guess some anonymous person wrote something about George Lucas being involved with Pixar or its earlier incarnations years ago, and I thought you might have something on that. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Pixar staff Hey, I'm glad you're here! I wonder if you know of a nice group photo of the main Pixar people. Lasseter, Stanton, those guys. I wanted another picture to fill up the right side of the front page, but I haven't found anything yet. —Scott (talk) 04:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Do you want a specific size? There's nothing in the press photos for Ratatouille (there might have been in the one for Cars, but Disney just took that packet down a week or so ago). But aside from the documentaries and stuff on the DVDs, my friend Harry McCracken has interviewed Pixar people and visited the studio extensively (both for the now deufnct Animato and for PC World), so he may have or know where to get something (his interview with John Lasseter, from 1989, can be found here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Also, does it have to be in color? Because, when the Wall-E trailer is out on DVD (with Ratatouille, probably), it includes a nice shot of Lasseter, Stanton, Pete Docter, and Joe Ranft, pretty much the four core creatives for most of the studio's history. I just added a sloppy YouTube version to the top of this discussion, just so you can see what I mean, and if it (or rather, the better image quality version) would do. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:00, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's a good one. Thankfully the Ratatouille DVD isn't too far off. I've tried Google and Flickr, and I haven't come up with any good group shots like the one in the Wall-E teaser. I still have plenty of documentaries to go through. Also, did I imagine it, or didn't one of the DVDs have a tribute to Joe Ranft? I couldn't find it on the last pass I made at my collection. —Scott (talk) 05:30, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Do you have Cars? (I haven't bought it yet myself.) The end of the film included a Joe Ranft montage. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:47, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the late response. Just checked out the Cars credits and remembered the nod to Ranft with the brief character montage. But I could have sworn I saw something with John Lasseter or someone else at Pixar introducing a short film showcasing what Joe Ranft was like with home videos and stuff. I must be thinking of someone else. —Scott (talk) 01:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You may be thinking of the Glenn McQueen tribute on the Finding Nemo DVD (near the end of the "visual commentary"). Sadly, Pixar has had to pay tribute to a fair number of their deceased creatives. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:59, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay! It's good to have you here... -- Danny (talk) 02:11, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. It's growing nicely, though awfully stubby. (then again, the main reason my Sturges Wiki, which I still want to get back to before the month is out, stalled, outside of losing access to the reference books and scripts, is that I prefer to create at least a paragraph over a stub, so a lot of pages still don't exist even as blanks). I have the complete presskits for the last three features (full credits, production notes, pics, and bios), so I'll be inputting stuff by and by (and if you or Scott want any of them, let me know; they're PDFs and should be easy to send). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey there Andrew, how's it goin? I have some great news for you. Would you like to hear it? -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 18:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I learned Pam Arciero's birthday, it's May 8th. -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 20:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Aleal, Can you Please unblock me on muppet wiki?